Divided by Hairs
by SkyRaven
Summary: When Kagura is sent to retreave a single strand of Inuyasha's hair and another, what plans could Naraku have for these hairs? R&R IK MS.


**AN:** Hey people, its Skyraven here attempting yet again at writing an Inuyasha story. I may take a while in updating. Now let us commences! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha, or Ryan Seacrest's signing off phrase.

_Chapter 1:_** The Demon Charmer and the Unknown Plan **

The smell of blood lingered in the air as upon thousands of dead soldiers' blood was smeared everywhere. The clouds had gathered around in clusters of smoky grey which covered everything in total darkness.

The only two remaining survivors that stood in the valley of slaughtered soldiers were an injured soldier breathing deeply and a mysterious man dressed in a red and black haori. His onyx colored hair was tied back with a white ribbon, he began to step towards the soldier, pointed his katana at the man's throat.

"Where is she?" he asked forcefully.

"I do not know what you are talking about, I know of no such woman you seek" responded the injured civilian.

"I sense her presence here, I'll spare your life if you tell me were she is" said the stranger beginning to be impatient.

The man began to cough heavily, every painful cough hurt him physically more with the injuries he had already.

"Go to hell demon, I would never reveal her location" responded the man, he spat blood at the enigmatic figure with disgust. The blood dripped down the figure's face; this made him even more annoyed.

"I am not going to take anymore of your bullshit, I have stood enough of it" shouted the stranger, he decapitated the man right there.

He grabbed the detached head by the hair, blood dripped from the sliced off head, which the stranger was use to by now. He spoke to it as if it were still alive and breathing.

"What a pathetic fool. I will not rest till I find her, if I have to kill every person around until I find her. Everyone will know and fear the name………

"Kagome? Kagome wake up" said Shippo. "You were tossing and turning is everything alright?" asked the concerned fox demon.

Shippo is a petit fox child, orphaned because of two demons known as the Thunder Brothers. Once the demons were defeated, Shippo joined the crew and found his new family. He has light colored hair, wore a funky designed shirt and matching pants and had a small fluffy fox tail.

"I am alright, it was just a bad dream" yawned Kagome still a bit groggy from waking up out of her sleep. She rose up from the cold damp floor of the field which the crew set up camp for the night. She gave Shippo a pat on the head for assurance that she was fine, and started to walk to the near by lake to freshen up.

Kagome was not your average teenage shrine maiden, when she turned 15 she was transported to the feudal era of Japan through a mystical well. Kagome finds out that she is a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, a guardian of the Shikon Jewel of Four souls and very powerful at that. This jewel would grant anyone their wildest wishes and double the bearer's strength.

Kagome teams up with a half demon named Inuyasha who was pinned to a tree by an arrow and slept for 50 years, through the last efforts of Kikyo before her death. Inuyasha and Kagome both are in search of the Shikon Jewel shards that are scattered across the feudal era, so they are not in the hands of the cruel and uncaring Naraku.

The lake was calm and welcoming, the sun rays made the water that much more enjoyable. Kagome knelt down to splash some water against her dry fragile face; it helped to ware off the effects of the sandman's spell. Once she was done, she walked back to camp to see that everyone else was awake.

"Where are we off to next?" asked the monk Miroku.

"I have no clue, we could ask around to see if anyone has heard or seen any strange behavior lately" responded Sango the demon exterminator.

Both Sango and Miroku have feeling for one another but, they are shy to say it to the other.

Sango had lost her entire family except for her younger brother Kohaku, which were all demon exterminators. Naraku had mind-controlled her younger brother Kohaku to kill his entire family. Sango miraculously lived from the attack, and joined Kagome and Inuyasha in killing Naraku and freeing her brother from Naraku's cloches. She has a small youkai cat demon named Kiara; that transforms in Sango's aide.

Miroku on the other hand, has a curse that is placed upon his right hand, which he calls his wind tunnel; that draws everything around him if not properly covered. This curse has gone through generations and will continue to go through the first born children of his family. The curse can only be lifted if his bloodline is finished or if Naraku dies. The funny thing about Miroku is he has the nature to ask women his famous "will you bare my child?" line on every women he meets, or gropes their bums.

"That sounds like a good plan to me" piped up Shippo, "here comes Kagome".

Kagome walked over to the group and sat down beside Inuyasha who was just nestled under an ordinary tree.

"Where have you been all this time Kagome?" snarled Inuyasha almost rudely.

"I was just at the lake splashing water on my face to wake myself up" answered Kagome.

"Feh whatever" replied Inuyasha. He turned his attention away from her and into the open plains of the horizon.

"Anyways guys, what we to do now?" asked Kagome.

"We decided to ask people around this area if anything has been happening to bring us any closer to where Naraku has been hiding" said Sango.

"Ok it's settled then, we'll leave as soon as possible" said Kagome.

The weather was quiet unusual this time of day, it was blazingly warmer then usual and there had been no existence of wind for sometime now. The immense heat shined upon everyone and this made it that much harder to finding the location of Naraku. Finally, a small village was near by that Inuyasha and friends could relax for the day and, find out any news of demons attacking or strange actions have been happening lately.

"Does anyone know what village we are at?" asked Shippo, "we have been to so many now I've lost count of which is which."

"I think we are in the village of Siomo" answered Miroku.

"How do you know that?" asked Shippo.

"A sign posted over there saying so" answered Miroku.

Straight ahead of them a sign (that was obviously done with a lot of time and care) was small but easily noticeable. It said upon it "Siomo: population 85" underneath it said in bold letters "Home to the world renowned Milly."

"Who in the heck is this Milly?" questioned Inuyasha in a disgusted tone.

"Ah I heard about this woman, she's the one that is rumored to charm demons and get them to act to her beck and call" said Miroku. "She uses a special instrument that she uses to control them with, and that which she is able to gives them commands"

"Can she really do that? Is she able to control full pledge demons?" asked Sango.

"Why don't we go and see it in action?" said Kagome "I think it would be fun to see."

"She's probably some phony, there is no one that can do that" replied Inuyasha.

"How would you know if you don't go and see it?" said Kagome.

"Feh suit your self" said Inuyasha.

"Where do we go to see this Milly person?" asked Shippo.

All of a sudden a man came to a platform that was centered in the village, he stood up on the platform and shouted " Milly is now ready to perform her magnificent talents, please all who want to see this glorious power in action follow me."

"I guess that answers my question" said the fox demon mentally to himself.

The man took everyone to a big tent. Inside this tent there was a big stage where the performance could be down and enough room for everyone to crowd around it. On the stage was an enormous demon with yellow horns, brown hair and razor sharp claws was caged. He was unable to break out of the wooden cage because; the monster was knocked out for the time being.

Once everyone was settled to where they wanted to stand, the man rose up on the stage and said:

"Ok now if I may have your attention, the great mistress Milly will now be taking the stage to show her magnificence in a few moments so please wait patiently."

"Ah! When is this phony going to show up already?" said Inuyasha in an impatient tone.

"Shhh the show is about to start" said a little girl that was beside Inuyasha.

A regular status woman walked to the stage. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she worse a regular peasant clothing, and had her hair tied back in a long braid.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm Milly the famous demon charmer. Today I am going to get this demon on my right to do various things, some things that it may do already now and some that will astonish you all. Let us commence shall we?"

Milly pulled out her instrument; it was a long white pole with holes on it. She tapped it on the cage that the demon was resting in and it began to wake up.

"It looks like a recorder" said Kagome, "it is an instrument found in my time, you put your fingers in the holes and it makes a musical sound"

"Now release the demon" ordered Milly. As soon as the monster was let free it began to make threatening things to all that were around him.

"You pesky little humans, you can never control me. I have the mind power far more stronger then you can think of. You will all tremble before me!"

Milly began to play from the device, as she began to play colourful smoke emitted from the gadget and it began to surround the monster. The monster began to be warding down in defense, and it just stood there almost zombie like.

"Now demon, I command you to do your loudest growl" said Milly.

The bull-like demon growled a very loud sound from his grotesque fanged mouth that made near by birds fly away in freight. The audience was quiet amused by this, and began to applaud in enjoyment.

"You can stop now" said Milly, "now I would like you to pick a female out of the audience that is wearing green and bring her up to the stage, but remember be a gentleman when you approach this woman."

The monster leapt off the stage and went through the crowd until he found someone wearing green. He searched thoroughly throughout the stage and found no one that was wearing green, until he saw Kagome. The monster came close to Kagome and said to her in a mature, unthreatening manner "Would you please come up with me to the stage?" The demon stretched out his clawed hand for her to put her hand into it.

Kagome was a bit shocked by the sudden gesture that she was getting from a full pledged demon but, she ended up placing her hand into the monster's hand.

As soon as Kagome placed her hand into the monster's hand, the joined hands began to form a shimmering glow, and the monster was released from his zombie like state. The demon looked confused and angered by what he was doing.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said, "All you freaking humans will suffer for what you had made me do, starting with this one here."

He was talking about Kagome; she was still in his grasp. He slashed down the tent which made everyone run in horror.

"We have to save Kagome" said Inuyasha, and he began to follow in the direction to where the monster was dragging Kagome.

"Kiara stay with Shippo, come on Miroku" said Sango.

The tent's support beams began to fall, Milly was still on stage she was confused and did not know what happened to her spell. One of the beams began to fall on her, she though she was a goner but then Miroku came and brought her to safety.

"Thank you for saving me" said Milly to Miroku.

"Anytime my lady" replied Miroku and he was gone in a flash.

Milly dazed by what just happened, but she was even more dazed over the fact that a Buddhist monk just saved her life and seemed to have touched her heart.

Mean while, Inuyasha was still following the demon that has Kagome in his grasp, and he lead him into a forest.

"Iron River Soul Stealer" shouted Inuyasha, he missed the monster and cut down a tree instead.

"Ah ha ha ha stupid half breed, you'll never get defeat me" mocked the monster, "And you female human stop struggling"

"Let her go you filthy demon, why don't you fight me like a true demon instead of cowering using a human like a coward" taunted Inuyasha.

"How dare you call me a coward!" said the monster, he threw the Kagome to the side and charged at Inuyasha.

The demon slashed at Inuyasha but only skimming Inuyasha's head, letting a few hairs fly off.

Inuyasha brought out his Tetsaiga, the thin blade turn its usual thick blade. He clutched his sword with both hands to get a better grip on it. The monster attempts to attack again, but this time his claws were tipped with a thin light green colour. He ripped out a tree and threw it at Inuyasha which Inuyasha managed to miss by jumping over it. To Inuyasha's surprise that was what the monster want him to do. The monster leaped into the air as well and tried to stab Inuyasha with his green tipped claws. Inuyasha dodged the attack making the monster miss and get Kagome instead.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You will never beat me now that your friend is poisoned, there is no cure for my poison you will lose your friend in a matter of hours" laughed the demon. "No one can defeat me no on….." the monster was stopped in his tracks. A sound of an arrow was heard; it pierced right through the monster's stomach and went out of sight. The demon fell down with a thud, he was defeated. Behind the monster was Kagome, she had done a sacred arrow at the monster. She had fallen to the ground; she used most of her strength in doing the arrow. Inuyasha ran towards her.

"Are you ok Kagome?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'll be alright, don't worry about me" said Kagome struggling a bit in speech.

"I'll bring you back to the village, maybe someone can their can heal you from this poison" said Inuyasha.

"There is no point going back to the village, the demon said that there is no cure for this poison. I don't have any medicine either I used it all up" said Kagome.

"It is better then letting you die here!" shouted Inuyasha, he picked her up in his arms. He began to run in search of the village. He could feel her loosing consciousness.

"Just hang on Kagome, we are almost there" though Inuyasha.

Back at the forest, Kagura flew in and landed in the battle ground where Inuyasha was fighting the bull-like demon. She was seeking out to find something that Naraku had told her to find. Kagura finally found what she had been instructed to acquire, it was Inuyasha's hair. She grabbed the piece of hair, examined it closely.

"What would Naraku want with a piece of hair? He must have something every important if he wants it" Kagura said, "I better bring this back before someone finds out."

Kagura threw her feather into the air, it turned into an enormous feather and she flew off on it in the direction of Naraku's palace.

_

* * *

I think I will stop it here for now, I'll try and update as fast as possible and depending on your reviews if I should continue._

_ What could Naraku possibly do with a piece of Inuyasha's hair the he sent Kagura to retrieve?_

_ If the monster's poison is incurable and Kagome has no medicine from her time to cure it, how is she going to get healed? Is Inuyasha going to make it back with a cure for Kagome if he does find one?_

_ Is their something between Milly and Miroku? Is Sango going to get annoyed over this? The only way to find out is to wait and keep on reviewing to this story._

_SkyRaven out!_


End file.
